


【莫强求】星河水手_番外（补车）

by niwenlan



Category: One Direction (Band), 流浪地球
Genre: M/M, 莫强求 - Freeform, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwenlan/pseuds/niwenlan
Summary: 【莫强求】星河水手 的一个开车番外。





	【莫强求】星河水手_番外（补车）

**Author's Note:**

> 车不完整，油门没踩到底，剧情比车多，MOSS是仿生人x  
正文请见lofter ID 旧人新醅 星河水手

“MOSS。”  
某天的工作之后，MOSS在基地被刘培强叫住了。  
“刘培强中校？”  
近几天两人的工作都很忙，尤其是MOSS：从前可以直接从终端传输的信息现在要一项一项重新进行调整，一部分交给分管了新AI，一部分尝试与仿生人身体建立新的无线连接，当然他知道这都不是借口——  
“MOSS，你最近很忙吗？”刘培强走到他跟前。  
“抱歉，中校先生，我仿佛的确疏忽了与您的交流。”  
“没什么，你刚换成仿生人的身体，需要调整和适应是正常的。我来是有点事情想问你。”  
“您请说。”  
“军部里那个关于你的传言，你知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“也没什么，和以前一样，是一些传闻——”  
“打扰您了吗，中校先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说传闻，那些传闻影响到您的工作了吗？”  
“那没有，”刘培强随口否认道，但他很快反应过来什么似的，有些怀疑地挑起了一边眉毛，“MOSS你知道啊。”  
“……”  
“哦，你肯定知道，看我都忘了，你肯定比我知道的先。”刘培强盯着MOSS的眼睛，“所以，你这几天不止是忙，也是故意躲着我避嫌的吧？”  
“MOSS以为您会在意。”  
“……”刘培强上下打量了一下眼前这个已经获得类人身体好些天的人工智能，心里忽然泛起想笑他人工智障的冲动，“这有什么好在意的，总不能因为别人说我就故意离你远，那不是‘此地无银三百两’？”  
“您能这么想当然是好的。”  
“再说了，MOSS老师，我得对您负责。”  
“……”MOSS沉默了一下，“这个问题还有待商榷。”  
“怎么？”  
“关于究竟是我对您负责还是您对我负责的问题。”  
“……”这回轮到刘培强沉默了，负责这两个字极大程度地刺激了他的神经，前两天发生了但是他不怎么想回忆的事情一股脑地涌进他脑海里了。  
那是他刚刚被从大西洋里捞出来的时候。  
飞船动力系统故障造成了AI驾驶系统的故障，在危急时刻，飞船上的宇航员紧急启动了人工驾驶操作模式，力挽狂澜地将已经在返航路上的飞船迫降于大西洋上。  
由于迫降造成的冲击力，飞船通讯系统暂时失效，飞船短暂地与航天部失去了联络，但飞船迫降的线路几乎是全程实时回传，这致使后续的救援工作在定位上并没有太过困难。然而即使如此，刘培强回到基地也已经是好几天后的事情了。  
在基本的身体检查和事故记录之后，这次演习飞船上的宇航飞行员都获得了一个短暂的休假：这主要是为了确保他们的身体健康情况，在这次休假之后，还有关于故障飞船情况的进一步调查和处理需要他们的配合。  
刘培强就是在这样的情况下，第一次见到仿生人形态的MOSS的。  
仿生人MOSS的身材和五官轮廓有着明显的欧洲人特征，带着白皙的肤色和深邃的轮廓，加上向后梳成背头的银白色头发很容易让人想到全身白化的白化病缓着，但那双暗红色的眼睛又能让人一眼看出他与普通的人类的不同。  
但这不是关键，问题在于，他看到MOSS的时间。  
MOSS大概在他还在睡眠中的时候就已经来到他身边了，并且没有叫醒他，在这期间，MOSS很有可能一直等在这儿。  
刘培强不知道MOSS等了多久，睁眼看到MOSS的下一刻，他发现了件糟糕的事情。  
你知道，男人在一觉睡醒的时候总会有些尴尬的事情发生，虽然由于睡醒的时间多在早上，这种生理现象有一个统一的名称来命名，但这种现象的确不仅仅在早上发生：就比如现在，在被子下面，在他的衣裤底下，它可耻地站起来了。  
这本来该是正常的生理现象，但在MOSS过于精致昳丽的容貌面前，刘培强的耳朵红了起来。  
他闭上眼睛，脑海里不免想起训练时同一个营的兄弟们说过的浑话：  
——要是有一天忽然变成女的了怎么办？  
——当然是先让兄弟们爽爽。  
类似的话题在提起未来如果出现仿生人的问题上也有过类似的表述。  
这话是玩笑话，认真不得，这样的话认真了从传统道义上实在有些不尊重人的意思：说不清究竟是不尊重谁，总之意味上有些微妙。但在此刻，他却不由自主地想到这个“玩笑话”，因为在这一刻，面对作为仿生人的MOSS产生了生理反应的尴尬是真的。  
“中校先生，您醒了吗？”  
“……”刘培强不知道该说些什么来转移自己的注意力，事实上这只是早上醒来的正常生理现象，在从前这样的事情也会发生，问题只是MOSS刚好在他的身边而已。  
哦，这样想就更糟糕了。  
刘培强想起MOSS可能根本不用休息，他的仿生人身体不知道有没有这个机制。而在更早的时候，MOSS大多是作为程序存在的，基地中每一个摄像头，每一个可以获得信息的电子仪器都在他的掌控之中，而从他从军校毕业到达这里之后，MOSS对他的关注从未停止。也就是说，在之前的无数个早上，这样自然而然地尴尬是被大家默认，无声地忽略过去的，但现在这随着MOSS拥有类人身躯而改变，这种长时间的关注发生在一段程序和一个“人”的身上感觉是截然不同的。  
他蓦然意识到，他再也不可能把MOSS只当做一段程序，一个人工智能了。不论事实是否如此，在刘培强的感官上，MOSS已经是一个独立的、完整的“人”了。  
即使那是个生存理念、身体构造和存在目的与人类完全不同的“人”。  
“中校先生，您醒了。”这一次MOSS用的是陈述句。在短暂的沉默之后，刘培强睁开了眼睛，面色平静地看着眼前的MOSS，应了一句：  
“早上好，MOSS。”  
“早上好，中校先生，虽然现在已经是下午四点五十了。”  
“哦，这样吗。”刘培强干巴巴地应到，他从床上坐起身，以折叠自身的方式试图掩盖那处尴尬的凸起，幸运的是，MOSS似乎并没有注意到他的异样。  
“我很抱歉，刘培强中校，先前让您身处危险之中。这次的飞船动力系统问题，也有我的责任。”MOSS的声音还是原来的声音，但也许是发声的方式更接近人类，刘培强觉得现在的他说话好像有了一点感情，不再像从前那样死板了，“是我太慢了。”  
“不，你比我预想的要快。”  
MOSS仿生人研究的进度的确比刘培强以为的要快一些。  
在刘培强才刚成为刘培强少尉的时候，那时候许多人都以为他和负责统筹规划训练基地的人工智能不太对付：这是很显然的事情，在刘培强从军校毕业后正式成为太空军一员来到基地的第一天，他就和名为MOSS的人工智能拌起了嘴。  
“MOSS老师，你怎么也在这儿？”  
“这很令你意外吗，少尉先生。”  
“当然，”刘培强歪头笑了一笑，“我以为你只是负责监视新兵——怎么，你这幅样子是也升级了吗？”  
“很显然，刘培强少尉，您在列兵阶段没有好好了解关于‘星屿’计划的人才培养模式。”由专门仪器投影出的全息影像回答道，“MOSS作为为‘星屿’计划而生的人工智能，这属于我职责的一部分。另外，您只是刚好赶上了我的系统升级，全息投影的形象将会全面推广：这是为了使得外表形象更人性化。”  
“那不如直接弄个仿生人出来。”人性化？当时的刘培强的脑海里过了一遍这个词，在心里翻了个白眼。  
“这是一个很好的想法，事实上仿生人工作已经在审批了。”

“我好像还没有祝贺您晋升为中校，刘培强中校，祝贺您。”  
MOSS的声音把刘培强从回忆中拉了回来，刘培强点点头，向着MOSS回道：  
“我也还没有祝贺你，有了这个身体了——祝贺你，MOSS。”  
“谢谢您，中校。”  
“别一口一个‘您’，听起来怪别扭的，MOSS老师。”刘培强挠了挠剃得极短的头发，脑子里骤然就有了调戏人的促狭心思，“我说哪儿不对……这次有了身体之后，你说起话就是这样了。怎么，是要对我说‘你在我心上’吗？”  
“您如果想这么理解，也没有问题。”  
刘培强没成想会被MOSS这么回答，听到这么个答复，反而愣住了，半晌才开口：  
“你这次升级还升级了世纪初的土味情话词汇库吗？”  
“没有，这是MOSS的真心话，中校先生。”  
“……”刘培强不知道该说什么，空气里忽然安静下来，过了一会儿能听见刘培强悄悄咽了一口口水的声音，MOSS极其自然地向他提出了询问：  
“中校先生，您需要帮忙吗？”  
“什么？”  
“实际上，在某些时刻帮助宇航员解决必要的生理需求也可以算在MOSS的职责之内。譬如，中校先生现在的情况。”  
如果在理智的状态下，刘培强当然能够分辨出MOSS此刻说的话是在鬼扯：无论是以前还是现在，即使在太空中真的面临宇航员有生理需求的情况，也最多是为他们提供影片和工具等内容，根本用不着负责总协调的中央AI来亲自操心这种事。关于仿生人的“爽爽”论调更只是一个玩笑话：同样的，退一万步来说是真的也和MOSS无关。但现在，理智宕机的刘培强只从MOSS的话语中获悉了一件事：自己尴尬的情况早就被发现了。  
说来惭愧，他实在无法把“这是刚醒过来的正常生理现象”这样的话说出口，原因无他，实是MOSS的仿生人机体堪称富有美色：无论是被一丝不苟的制服勾勒出的身材还是漏出来的手腕和脖颈，亦或者那张姣好的面容或那双好看的眼睛。况且在MOSS还是完全的机械体或全息投影时，刘培强和他就已经有了些说不明白的关联，如今看着他说自己的反应持续着和看见他一点关系都没有，刘培强自己也没办法信。  
当然，心里明白和说出口来是天壤之别的两码事。  
“中校先生，您不必感到害羞，这说明您的身体很健康。”MOSS看着刘培强的脸色变幻莫测，十分冷静地说道，“如果您真的觉得害羞，可以闭上眼。”  
然后刘培强就真的把眼睛给闭上了。  
直到那双温热的手隔着轻薄的一层衣料抚摸他的时候，他才反应过来：这鬼灵精的AI，直接把拒绝的选项给略过了，根本没顾念着给他留点拒绝的余地。他本想立刻开口转圜，可身下的触感又让他把话咽了下去，因为他一开口，舒爽的呻吟声就从唇边漏出去了。  
“唔……”  
隔着一层衣物时还没有那么明显，等到那只手再往里探一层，肌肤与肌肤之间直接接触，刘培强才感觉到这双几乎运用了目前最高技术制作出来的手有多大的磨砺。仿生人的身体选用的都是最合适的材料，尽管MOSS监控航天基地或在未来辅助控制宇宙飞船时并不需要他的亲手操控，但他的双手还是被制造的仿佛是为了将仪器使用达到最精确般的精度。未曾因为劳作而生茧的人造双手有着最细腻柔和的触感，并十分有技巧地进行着抚弄。刘培强好一会儿才从这刺激中稍微缓过神儿来，睁了眼睛去看MOSS，却见那银发的妖精坐在他床边，俯身侍弄着，他不知什么时候解开了两颗制服扣子，优美的颈部线条直接没入衣服中，竟也多了几分撩人。  
“中校先生，您舒服吗？”  
MOSS抬头冲他笑了一下，手上的动作未停，面上不带一丝淫色，仿佛问出的问题是“今天的午饭好吃吗”一样淡定，刘培强知道这一次他也没打算真的要等回答，因为紧接着，他就看到MOSS又俯下身去——  
“MOSS，你不用这样——唔……”  
屋子里的摄像头闪过红色的光，不知是否是MOSS向他们发出了停止监控的命令，刘培强甚至也无暇去想这个摄像头先前有没有工作过，因为他受到了更大的刺激，视觉和感觉的双重刺激让人类的大脑一片空白。  
一侧地睾丸被温暖所包围，银发男人张嘴将它含住轻轻地舔舐和吮吸起来，手仍然动作着，正伺候着另一侧和柱体本身。他甚至仿佛能够感觉到MOSS垂下的睫毛轻轻地蹭过他的要害。灵巧的舌头绕着画圈，一圈又一圈，一边又一边，随后开始向上攀升。舌头舔过柱身，小口小口往上吮着，直至冠状沟处蓦然加深了力度，一种战栗感从身下酥麻地蔓延到头顶，酥得头皮发麻。  
然后，它的前段终于被温暖的口腔所包裹住了。  
军旅生涯是枯燥而寂寞的，在纪律严明又充满阳刚气息的军营里，挥发激情与冲动的大多数时候只有训练。  
刘培强回忆不起来自己上一次看爱情动作片是什么时候。男人总归有一些时候会需要这些东西，但对他而言好像也不是那么需要。他做少年人时的意气与冲动大多挥发在做刺儿头和与MOSS作对上了，这些年他也没有过什么伴侣，更谈不上什么娶老婆之类的。军营里或多或少甚至还流传着一些关于他乱七八糟的传闻。只有零星的记忆让他依稀记得似乎那种情节里总会有一些开头是在做这样的事。  
但现在他好像有些明白了，看着他人在自己身上这样匍匐着侍候的确是一种身体和精神上的双重愉悦：身体上被温暖湿热所包裹的感觉实在太过美妙，而精神则因为看见MOSS这样的动作而高度兴奋着，这兴奋中还带着禁忌与背德感：  
是MOSS在为他做这样的事。  
是MOSS。  
当精神和身体在某一刻同时到达愉悦的顶峰，大脑中一切的思维随着粘稠的液体一起从身体里抽出去了，喉间抑制不住地溢泄出满足的呻吟。  
紧绷的身体瘫软下来，刘培强一时已经没有空余的思维能力去清算事情的前因后果，但MOSS的声音却像是智慧树上长蛇的低语，但这不是诱惑，只是单纯的告知他还将走向另一扇诱惑的大门：  
“您还好吗？中校先生，还没有结束呢。”  
“虽然这是个意外，但是已经到这里了，MOSS希望您能协助进行MOSS仿生躯体的应用实践。”  
“……”理智渐渐回泷的中校先生直觉从MOSS的话语中感觉到一丝不明的意味，他并不知道那是什么，他还不能确定所谓的“仿生躯体应用实践”具体指什么，但应当也与MOSS刚刚所做的事情有关。他看到方才俯在他腰际的男人朝他靠近，一双唇也许是因为摩擦而显得格外的红。MOSS的面色看上去仍然称得上平静，除了那双眼睛里藏住的某些东西，他朝着刘培强靠过来，低头向他索吻。  
刘培强的脑海里几乎是转瞬间又浮起了那个“先让兄弟们爽爽”的微妙说辞，不知怎的就没有再做出拒绝的表示。MOSS的唇是温热的，这很像一个正常人的体温，唇齿相交间传递的一股腥栗子花味儿提醒着他MOSS刚刚为他做了什么，一层薄薄的红浮上面颊。细密而绵长的亲吻在气息的交换后落了下来，将刘培强稍微归拢一些的理智和对他们关系的疑惑焦躁又驱散了一些。衣服在纠缠之间解开，露出长期训练形成的结实而线条流畅的身体，本该在接触到空气后凉爽一些的身体却开始火烧一样热起来。浅浅的一层水渍从面上到脖颈，一直蔓延到胸口，银发的男人张口将胸前的一小点红缨含住，用湿热的口腔裹挟玩弄——就像刚才他含住他的喉结一样。中校先生被侍候的爽利，身子从上一次高潮开始就一直没再回到紧绷，连什么时候MOSS已经正面压在他身上，将一条腿挤入他两腿之间都没在意，只有从那双手从腰际一直向下的触碰揉捏让他稍有不满。  
此刻为止，他都没有意识到自己正置于一个怎样的境地。  
“MOSS!”刘培强倒抽一口凉气，从虚幻的情欲中短暂地清醒过来。  
“怎么了，中校先生？”MOSS微微抬起头，语气十分温和，与之不符的是他架起了身下人的其中一条腿，另一只手则用不知什么时候涂上了润滑油的手指毫不犹豫地按在刘培强的身后的折皱上轻轻揉动着，正是药膏与手指微凉的触感将中校先生的理智聚拢了回来：这让他意识到事情和他想的可能并不太一样了。  
“MOSS……”刘培强想叫停，想向MOSS说明不应该是这样的，可他发现自己无法开口说明自己为什么直到刚才为止都默许了MOSS的一切行为，更无法开口将自己电光火石间冒上脑海的那个荒唐想法宣之于口。  
这不合理，太不人道了。  
刘培强还在斟酌着怎么叫停，MOSS手上的功夫却是一刻也没耽误，他面上的表情认真又纯良，像是想象中他汇报工作时会用的表情，但那两根手指已经揉着穴口，开始尝试着轻轻向里探了，他不得不再次喊他的名字：  
“MOSS……”  
“中校先生，”MOSS红色的眼睛认真地凝视着他，“如果您有什么不舒服可以告诉我，我可以随时配合您的情况进行调整。”  
“……”如果换一个人来，或者哪怕是一开始就遇到这样的场面，刘培强大概二话不说就要和人动手了，但此刻的他几乎是矛盾地默许了。在MOSS说出这句话的时候，他的一根手指已经试探性地探入甬道，干涩的穴口排斥着异物的侵入，于是又一些润滑被加上——刘培强不知道这东西到底是哪儿翻出来的，又或者是MOSS带来的，不管哪一种像是早有预谋。  
“你等一等，MOSS——”手指触碰到内壁的某一个点，仿佛身体忽然被触电，未知的爽感让刘培强差点“卧槽”出声，被侵入的某处不由自主地瑟缩了一下，耻感促使的肌肉微微紧绷起来，MOSS微微挑了下眉，确认了什么似的弯起嘴角，调整手指再次探索了那个位置，他侧头安抚性地亲吻了搭在他肩上的腿的内侧，温和地提醒道：“中校先生，请您放松。”  
MOSS加快了手上的动作，并不时地刺激着体内的那一点，随着微妙的酥麻感从身下一层一层地扩散开来，中校先生的呼吸声变得重了起来。MOSS俯下身再去亲吻男人的胸口，浅浅的红色印记印在一串串未干透的水渍下，在顺便中又往里送进了第二根手指。  
“MOSS……不行……”中校先生发出了反对的声音。  
“中校先生——”MOSS直白又平静地回喊过去，也许是仿生人太过逼真，刘培强仿佛看到他的额角沁出了一片细密的汗珠。那双眼睛又在盯着他，仿佛在义正辞严地告诉他：  
反对无效。  
第二根手指也进去了。  
刘培强几乎能够清晰地感觉到先前给自己带来快乐的那只手是如何在他身上作怪的，它好像带着一种奇异的魔力。带着凉丝丝药膏的手渐渐变得温暖起来了，就像他现在一样热，热的脑子都糊涂了。他尝试闭着眼睛不再看MOSS，他发现先前MOSS带给他的视觉和精神上的体验此刻全都反噬回来了，他一刻也舍不得把停下的话说出口，于是得到变本加厉的对待。但闭上眼睛并不能使他清醒，视觉的隔离意味着其他感觉的放大，身体上的接触更加清晰了，连他已经发泄过的前段都在刺激中潜移默化，又重新站立了起来。  
两根手指在身体里不轻不重地进出和搅动着，不时地向两个方向分开作者扩张动作，间或刻意地向某一点刺激，直到身体终于彻底适应。  
MOSS终于将手指撤出来，空气中陷入短暂的安静，随后是轻微的淅淅索索声，像是脱衣服的声音。  
他可以在这个时候拒绝的，也可以在这个时候离开的。  
直到他的腿被重新架起：这次是两条腿一起被架起，整个身子都从腰处向上翻折，一个硬物抵上了他被扩张过的后穴。  
“中校先生，我要开始了。”

这之后就是漫长的波翻浪涌，呻吟低语，和嘲哳哭腔。  
刘培强回忆不起具体了，他只记得最开始还是疼的，并非被用来做这种事的器官被强行塞进东西的感觉并不好，但MOSS的仿生身体不愧是最新研发出的类人体，在理论知识足够丰富的情况下身体力行地让他从最开始的不适中脱离出来。  
在那个傍晚的落日透过床帘所剩无几的余晖中，他和一个相熟依旧的人工智能身体交缠，肌肤相贴，被弄得大汗淋漓，泪眼斑驳。  
第二天早上一身清爽又浑身疲惫地起来，他才意识到这实际上意味着什么，但MOSS没有在他身边待着：他去处理他该处理的事情了。  
刘培强本想找个时候和MOSS谈谈：这并不是什么难事，他与MOSS的会面时间很多，无论是工作时间还是非工作时间，然而一连几天，他也没有找到这样的机会。  
按照中校先生的权限，直接约谈MOSS并不是难事，只是新的工作很快让他无暇顾及这件事。直到这天，刘培强终于还是喊住了MOSS。  
“MOSS？”  
“刘培强中校。”

-end-


End file.
